


Just Let Me Sleep

by Luenetta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Psychological, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenetta/pseuds/Luenetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has unbelievably lucid dreams about Bro and falls in love with him, but only the one from his dreams. He begins to prefer sleeping to see him over reality. </p><p>Bro just wants to know why Dave has been sleeping so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stars

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just his first dream to start things.

Your eyes dart open, hearing the sound of running water out of nowhere. You could have sworn that you had passed out on your bed last night after playing a dozen of those stupid games on your phone, but here you were on the futon in front of the television. 

The screen gives you chills, and you're not sure if you're seeing it correctly. Your room is on the screen and you're sleeping in your bed, sprawled out in whatever way you passed out. Typical, but still insanely weird. Did your brother do some weird camera thing? 

You sit up, trying to remember moving to your living room when you hear the faint sound of running water come to a rather sudden halt. Your expression under your shades remains blank out of sheer confusion. You yawn quickly, but when you stretch and glance down at yourself, you don't remember putting this on either. An oversized t-shirt that you had seen not so oversized on your brother at least a million times now. Your pajama pants aren't there, and your boxers are a red silky material your bro would probably never buy for you. 

The moment you hear the water stop running, you figure none of this checks out, and it'd be best to hide in your room until something makes sense. You basically dash to your room, slamming the door behind you. You slide down the door onto the ground and sigh, but you're not given a break. You mutter a very quick whatthefuck when you realize this isn't your room. In fact, you're not even allowed to be in here. You stand up and frantically turn the doorknob, but it's not even thinking of budging for you. You can't remember the last time you had actually been in your brother's room, but it was certainly never this pretty. It was just the temperature you liked things, warm but with a breeze coming in through the window. 

Footsteps are now approaching you from behind, and if your heart was beating any faster you feel like you'd die. When you realize there's no way out, you accept it and turn around, ready to apologize for being in his room. Hell, you didn't even want to be in here. You open your mouth to speak, but you don't get a word in before being pushed into the door. You knew he'd be pissed, but not so badly. It takes a moment to sink in, but you notice he's a bit damp from having taken a shower. Your eyes stay on his chest, not daring to look up at him right now. A towel was wrapped lazily around his waist, and he smelled heavily of his special soap; the body wash that he only used when he had somewhere nice to be or a special interview. 

You don't know why this is happening, but he's planting kisses on the side of your neck. Some are gentle and some are passionate, and your arms immediately wrap around his neck, taking them in. They feel so sweet and you don't know why. The closest your brother ever gets to you for the most part is when he's drunk and uses you to keep his balance. He seems so passionate and know this isn't correct, but you don't exactly want it to end. 

The moment you felt his hands snake around your waist and pull you closer to him, you know that you're dreaming. All of your nerves are cooled, and you think that he can tell because he picks you up without any struggle, and places you in the center of his bed. Everything felt too real, and yet nothing that was happening seemed realistic at all. 

He's on top of you now, his neck kisses now mixing with gentle nips at your skin, slowly and steadily moving down to your collarbones and chest. His hand rubs at your thigh, and your breathing gets heavier. You're afraid that if you close your eyes for too long then it'll be over. It's like he feels your concerns and he reaches up, pulling off your glasses and placing them to the side. 

"Your eyes are stunning." 

You want to thank him for the way too generous compliment, but before you have time to his lips are crashing against yours. His words linger and make you feel warm inside. His tongue slips into your mouth, and you moan without thinking. You always imagined the feeling of having someone else's tongue in your mouth would be disgusting, but it wasn't. It made you melt and made it hard to breathe. He smiles slightly into the kiss and you can only wrap your arms around him to deepen it. Everything feels so good, and your hips move upwards slightly to get more friction. You feel the way that you're bucking your hips upwards is embarrassing, but he seems to like it more than you do, so you continue.

He still has his gloves on, and he pulls away from the kiss only to stare into your eyes for a moment. He swipes part of the hair in your face and gently tucks it behind your ear. He's making you feel good and not just physically. The kindness and affections in between make your heart feel fuzzy, and your head spin but in the good way. At the very least, you feel wanted, and want to stay with him as long as possible. He's nothing like your Bro. He makes your heart flutter in ways you never imagined, while yours does his best to hurt you. 

He palms between your legs rather suddenly, and you can't even begin to stop the moan that comes out of your mouth. You look the other way, but he moves to kiss your cheek and reassure you. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here."

You have no idea why tears spill from the corners of your eyes, but when they do, he kisses them away. He tells you not to cry, and that you're too lovely to be crying. He moves his hands up and down your chest, while saying something you haven't heard in what feels like years. 

"Love you." 

  
Your body trembles slightly against your will. He gladly repeats himself while grinding against you lightly. It's too slow, and you buck your hips upward signaling for him to give you more. He whispers another I love you before moving against you hard, breaking another loud moan out of you. Your face heats up when you hear yourself, and you try to cover your mouth with your hands to stifle the noises, but he pulls your hand away. Before you can say his name again, he makes a request that you happily agree with.

"Just call me Dirk, alright?"

He's finally tired of lifting your shirt, and takes it off of you completely. You can only stare up at him, taking in the love that you felt in his expression alone. He kisses you again, and you both melt into the kiss without any hesitation. He's biting your lip and you're finding it difficult to breathe when he's kissing you like that oh god. This is all so odd and you know it's fake but you pray that is doesn't stop. 

He pulls off your boxers without warning, and you grab the sheets to cover yourself up. It's almost embarrassing how hard you are. He gives you a smirk that makes you bite your lip, and he grabs the sheet, pulling it off of you harshly. He grips both of your thighs and spreads them apart, and you think you might die when he stares between your legs so intensely. You're too shaky to watch so you turn your head towards his window. You notice that the sky is unusually gorgeous, and although you can never usually see the stars in Houston, they twinkle like something straight out of a movie. There's no city smog or traffic noise, and everything is completely ambient.

You glance down at him and he now had his gloves off. He's holding a small pink bottle and you're surprised that your own mind can go into such detail. You're breathing gets heavy as he slides one of his fingers into your entrance. It's a bit cold, but you kind of like it that way. You shiver and move onto the digit, knowing that it won't hurt because you don't want it to. You urge him not to bother, and you're mouth betrays your mind when you whimper a 'please just fuck me'.

He asks if you're sure and all you can do is nod enthusiastically. He tells you he loves you and thrusts into you, making you basically scream out in pleasure. The bullshit you told yourself about it not hurting because you don't want it to? Total bullshit. You grit your teeth and scratch at his back, not sure if you love it or hate it. He groans and tells you how gorgeous you look, sounding absolutely honest. You certainly believe that he thinks so, and there are butterflies mixed with the heat and pleasure bubbling in your stomach. Underneath lust and love and whatever else you're feeling, you find something that you haven't in a long time; genuine happiness. You were lying underneath someone who loved you, being close to them, and it was absolutely beautiful. Your back arches and you get a sensation that goes from the back of your head down to your toes. He pulls out of you and goes in harder the next time, making you literally see stars in the corners of your eyes. You scratch at his back harder and yell his name, wrapping your legs around his waist for more leverage. You've never felt anything so good, and you hope that he feels the same way. 

You feel a drowsiness consume you suddenly and you struggle to keep your eyes open. You don't want to leave him yet, and you reach out to him. You try to grab his hand but and you can't get words out and you hate it. The room glows oddly but before things completely fade away, you feel him hold your hand and whisper; 

"I love you, see you again soon."


	2. diphenhydramine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us commence the mind fucking.

You wake up suddenly, already missing his company. You've been seeing him every time you drift off for around two weeks now, and each time you see him it's harder and harder to leave him. The morning light you're expecting isn't there. Either you're up at an ungodly hour, or you slept through the entire day and the sun was about to go down. You wonder what he does when you're gone, hell, if he does when you're gone. It scares you to think that he's just your mind, but there's really no other explanation to him. 

Today was Friday, and thankfully you're on spring break now. You exhale and plop back into bed, ready to go back to bed as soon as possible. As embarrassing as it is, the majority of your recent free time has gone to long naps in different places. Yesterday you passed out on the ground by the coffee table and the day before that you were on the floor out cold in a pile of laundry you never put away. You woke up a little sore and a little confused, but above all, you woke up with a small smile on your face. 

You're having trouble falling asleep again and you realize you haven't eaten for a while, but to get to the kitchen you'd have to pass your brother on the couch. You groan, figuring you should just get it over with. He doesn't seem to notice you walk past him, but you know that unfortunately that's not the case. 

"You sick or some shit?" 

You give him a quick nah and ignore him, throwing a piece of bread into the toaster. You press down and ignore his words. 

"So you're just fuckin' lazy now?" 

He seemed to be in a bad mood, but you notice a couple of empty beer bottles beside him. You roll your eyes, just waiting it out. 

"You ignoring me you little shit?"

You'd be out of his hair soon, you just needed to grab your stupid toast. You open the fridge to check for jam when glass shatters beside you. He had thrown a beer bottle at your head, but thankfully he was so wasted he couldn't aim correctly. It was usually a ten out of ten, so he must have been really drunk. You decide it's best to go to your room unless you want glass thrown at you again. 

As you're walking past him he's gone, and the tv flickers oddly. He's not on the couch anymore, so you approach the screen to see what's playing. You glance behind your shoulder, trying to understand where he went, but you shrug it off and stare nervously at the screen. 

You see your brother on the futon, but there aren't any empty bottles around him. Although there is an odd red box beside it. What? He doesn't look angry at all, in fact, he looks....sad. You almost then immediately recognize him to be yours. It was Dirk, and he looked like he had been crying. The one who loved you, that you have to sleep to see. You reach you hand out and touch the screen, not wanting him to be so sad. You missed him too. You called out to him quietly, then the tv flickered again. 

Sports?

"Get the fuck out of the way." 

The bottle actually hits you this time, but it thankfully doesn't hit hard enough to break. You leave quickly, going to your bathroom. You take a deep breath, and wash your face with cold water. There was something wrong and you knew it now, but your feelings for him were real, no matter if he was or not. You grit your teeth, and the spot on your forehead where the bottle hit you is starting to get darker. You scroll through your phone and try to call John, and then Rose, but they're both enjoying their spring break. They don't have time to deal with your garbage and talk you through everything. You want to see him. No matter what, he's been there for you more than anyone else and he doesn't even have to try. You rub the spot on your head for a moment. It's hard to get to sleep after sleeping for so long during the day, so you open the bathroom cabinet and grab the the bottle of Benadryl. 

You crawl into be after taking two. They're meant for allergy relief, but they always make you drowsy. Diphenhydramine. It was completely harmless, and you're pretty sure you read once that people even gave it to their pets sometimes. Your lids already feel heavy after a few minutes in bed, and before you can actually feel yourself drift off, you're in his bed again.

-

Your heart drops; he's not there. 

You rush out of the room, and before you have the chance to freak out, he's sitting on the futon, looking completely crestfallen. You nudge him and his expression lights up to one that's completely ecstatic. He seems just as relieved to see you as you are to see him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you on top of him. "Fuck I missed you Dave."  
Your face heats up and your heart does too. You can feel that he missed you and that alone is enough to make you forget about tonight's earlier mess.

You hug him back, giving him a small smile. You stare at him for a moment because he looks concerned now, and you don't understand why. He touches your forehead and asks you what happened, and all you can do is shrug it off. 

"I have just the thing."

He pulls your hand, placing a firm kiss on top of it, then pressing it to your head.

"Should be all better now." 

You smile and wrap your arms around him, but he pats you to get up. He moves to grab something from the side of the couch, then hands it to you. A little red box, with a black ribbon on top of it. You glance at him for permission to open it, and he nods happily. You pull the top off carefully and you pull out a bracelet; little silver chain with dangling red pieces. In the middle there's a large red heart that glows faintly, and you know that he really thought of you when he picked it out. Hah. 

You must have scrolled past some jewelry or something on a blog earlier. 

"Please cherish this, like I cherish you."

Your heart melts, and you nod. You want to put it on immediately and he helps you clip it into place. It fits perfectly. He kisses you on your lips, and you have no problem with returning it. He slips his tongue into your mouth and you moan, partially smiling and shifting comfortable in his lap. He has his hands on your hips and you laugh lightly, his presence making you happier that you've been during the day all week. You didn't even know that you could love someone like this.

You feel his length underneath you, and you move your hips a bit more. He's hard, and you bite your lip. He actually finds you attractive? You feel a bit bad that he's always making you feel so good; kissing your tears away and making you moan, and you barely return the favor. You know you're not going to be any good at this, but it was your dream right? 

A quick movement, you move onto your knees between his legs and undo his pants. You pull down his boxers and expose his length, and he looks just as embarrassed as you do.

"You don't have to do that."

Obviously. You smile slightly and kiss the tip, taking into your mouth. You love all of his reactions, and he gives you a bit of encouragement at every turn. You open your mouth at try to take more of it in, and he tugs on your hair gently, more to guid you than force you down more. 

He finally begins to grip your hair tighter and you take it all in, expecting to be able to take the whole thing without choking because you were dreaming but it doesn't work; for a moment you actually forgot that you were. You cough gently and he looks worried, but you continue. 

When you pick up your speed, his words get more generous. He tells you how good you are, and how he's been thinking about you all day. His words make you moan onto his dick, and he pushes you off but not quickly enough.

He comes on your shades, and you pull them off only to get hit with a bit more on your lips. He apologizes but you smile and motion your hand, letting him know it wasn't a big deal. You stand shakily and give him a kiss on the cheek, and he pulls you onto his lap again. You open your mouth to tell him how much you love him, but nothing comes out. You panic and try to tell him good bye so he won't be so sad next time, but your vision is already going white.

Before you wake up, he says something that rattles you a bit. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. You're not even sure what to think of it really, all you can do is repeat it in your head, getting more and more confused each time. 

"God Dave, I wish I didn't have to wake up."

.....and fuck, what's burning?


	3. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a couple paragraphs just for something between the last one and the next one but???

You jump out of bed and it doesn't take much to follow the smell. Damn, this was your fault. The kitchen is full of black smog, but thankfully there are no flames. You unplug the toaster and fan the smoke with a paper plate. The smoke alarm only decides to go off after things begin to air out, which makes you groan because what if this had been an actual fire? 

Your brother isn't on the couch anymore, so you figure he actually went to work. You have no idea what he does, but between the swords and explosives everywhere you figure he must traffic weapons. It sounds pretty crazy, but what else does someone need that many swords for? If he just collected, then they would be on display or something. Forget it, his business was his own.

You drag a chair and stand on top of it carefully, turning it off and trying not to fall. As you're pressing the off button, you see the charm bracelet dangling on your wrist. But you were....awake? The moment you see the little red heart, you lose your balance and fall off of the chair, hitting your head on the ground below you. 

Hard. 

...

 

 

 

...

You wake up in what feels like a few moments and although your vision is still blurry, the shape of his shades make him obvious. He's holding you closely, and you feel something cold on the back of your head. He has one hand under your knees and the other on your back, making you feel dumb and kind of like a bride. He was always way too kind. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, planting a soft kiss on his lips. They felt a bit more chapped than usual, but with the pain searing on the back of your head, you pay no mind to it. You lick his bottom lip gently, just wanting to let him know you're happy to be in his arms again. He doesn't kiss you back. In fact, he tenses up, and his posture feels stiff.

"The fuck, kid?" 

Oh god no. Your head hurts like hell, but you try to scramble out of his arms. Maybe you can blame the kiss on hitting your head? You have no idea what to say, and don't know where to begin, so you mutter a quick sorry. You're sure that you hated the kiss that just happened as much as he did. His stiffness suddenly dissipates, and a smirk forms on his lips. 

"You got a crush on me?" 

He pulls you up and sits you on the counter, and you really dislike where this is going. He was always one for sick jokes, but you were sure that his own hatred for you would keep anything like this from happening. You want to scream a million times no because he's a complete asshole, and you have someone that you love. This is your asshole of a brother, not Dirk; not the person who kisses your tears away, and calls you beautiful whenever he sees you. Not the person to literally take your pain away with a simple touch and make you feel whole in the cheesiest and most ironic of ways.

He forces his lips onto yours and you immediately try to turn the other way. You try to shove him away, but he's just too much bigger than you. He stands between your legs, and as much as you hate it your legs wrap around his waist so you don't slip and fall off the counter. His kisses are too rough, and you don't feel anything at all when he slips his hands under your shirt. He sticks his tongue down your throat and plays with your nipples roughly. You miss your Bro. You don't want this. At all. You ask him to stop, and he only bites your neck. You make your tone more stern, and he just laughs. No...

You sock him in the nose as hard as you can, and when he lets go of you and backs up to hold his face, you run into the bathroom and lock the door. 

What choices did you have? You hear him coming down the hall after you, and all you can do is panic. You wish you were in your bedroom, asleep, but there's no lock on that door. Your phone and any means of defending yourself are in your room, and there's nothing in here but the damn bathtub. You could always try to fight him, but that always ended in bruises, and when you crumbled you know he wouldn't stop. Especially since you hit him first. 

You're trembling now, and you can hear him yelling from the other side of the door. You want to be asleep so badly; you just want to feel safe and get away and your heart is beating like a drum. You want to be with him so so badly; with him all you feel is good. Happy, safe, loved, weightless. At this point you'd rather have something fake and beautiful than real and painful. 

Against any better judgement you may or may not have, you swing the cabinet open and pull out the bottles. You take a handful of Benadryl and a few ibuprofen, then pray that it'll work faster than your bro beating the door down. It would take a whole bottle to actually fuck you up. You cup your hands and drink from the faucet to swallow all of them. 

You feel dizzy a lot quicker than you expected and sit on the edge of the bathtub, before falling into it. Your vision is fading and all you can do is smile weakly because you know that you'll be safe soon. 

Your mind is already going dark, but you can feel him shake you repeatedly. It was a shame that he managed to get in, but you didn't care. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, as long as you're asleep and don't have to look at him. You don't know how to make out what he's saying, you just know that you don't have to deal with him now. He begins to shake you harder and get louder, but you keep your eyes closed. You make out a few of his sentences because he's so loud. 

"I'm so sorry. You kissed me so I thought-"

"Fuck how many of these did you take? Are you trying to die on me?

"Please wake up, I'm sorry okay? I thought I made you tough! Don't do this."

"Shit, please don't...."

If you could open your eyes you'd roll them. You're not dying or anything, and if you did why would it matter to him? Why is he pretending to care all of a sudden? You want him to go away, for everything to go away except for a pillow or two so you could go to bed. Your thoughts are getting slower.

You just want him to let you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or even just little ideas please comment cause I will most likely use them.


	4. control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ah; thank you so much for your kind comments and kudos. I read every one and am so flattered you don't even know. Thank you! I hope nothing in this chapter confuses you too badly.

When you wake up, you’re in the last place you expect. There’s a nice breeze, and the stars look even nicer from the outside. You’re on the roof, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone around you. You take a deep breath and seize the opportunity, sitting on the edge of the building and letting your feet dangle off the edge. It’s a beautiful view, much more beautiful than it is in reality. It was the perfect moment to reflect on the past few weeks, and put things into perspective. 

You know this isn’t real; how everything here is perfect, and how good everything feels. You’re not even sure how your mind has managed to come up with such elaborate dreams, and you’re not sure if there’s even a way for them to stop. You love the way your brother holds you, the way he pull you in and makes you feel whole, as awful and un-ironic as it sounds. The Dirk here is your sun, and he makes you shine like diamonds. He makes your breath hitch and your heart beat fast and your tears fade away. 

Was it wrong to stay? It really wasn’t hurting anyone but you if you slept for hours and hours anyways. When you’re awake, you’re alone. Your friends have stopped humoring you and pretending to care. You always knew that there would be a limit to their tolerance, but you never know that they’d hit it when you needed them most. To your brother, you’re an eyesore. He makes sure you know it, whether he’s staring down at you and making sure you know he’s the one that could break you, or coming home in the middle of the night completely trashed and throwing bottles at you. 

You grit your teeth, unable to figure what the right thing to do would be. You stare at the scenery your psyche created for you, and try to close your eyes and relax. You figure you were being silly and really overdramatic; this was what you were supposed to do. Sleeping was a normal thing, why not embrace it and move on? There was a twinge in your chest, and the memories of your brother’s voice before you blacked out came back to you. Oh. That was why. 

It had been so long since you had heard him say something with a drop of sincerity. But the way his voice echoed when he called out to you? You didn’t care as it happened, but now it made a knot in your throat. What an asshole, pretending even for a moment to care about you. He was jerking your feelings around, hurting you and then holding you in his arms as you drifted off at the edge of the tub. You felt sick, and wanted to wake up to sort things out with him immediately. Although you had no control when you were awake, at least you had a bit here. You pinched your wrist repeatedly, trying to wake yourself up. 

A hand grabbed your wrist tightly. 

You almost gasp at the sudden touch, wondering how he caught you off guard so easily. You hadn’t seen him come up the stairs, or even walk towards you, but here he was, arms slowly wrapping around you. 

You try to find the correct words in your head, trying not to make him feel bad. Dirk was so much more sensitive compared to your brother, and the last thing you wanted to do was hurt his feelings before you were going to leave. 

“You’re not leaving.” 

What? You go back over your words, but know for sure you said nothing out loud. You stare up at him, your eyes a bit wide behind your shades. How did he know that you were about to leave? At that thought, you want to punch yourself in the face for being so dense. You’ve grown so attached to your own delusion, but he’s so real and gorgeous and warm that never for a moment did you really take in that he’s just…..what you want. Your own mind, conjuring up something that you need for some sort of comfort. 

He grabs your wrist, and holds it up to your face so you can see the charm bracelet dangle. For the first time, he seems truly angry. This wasn’t the time for him to be holding you down. You had swallowed god knows how many pills in a panic, and the thought of not being able to wake up at all scared you. You struggle against his grip, but he wraps his other arm around your waist, pulling you closer and pressing his lips to yours tightly. 

“Did I stutter? You’re not leaving.”

The next kiss he gives you is much gentler on the side of your neck, and as much as you appreciate the sickly sweet gesture, you want him to leave you alone now. He continues to give you gently affection, and you stop struggling. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, trying to reassure him, and let him know he didn’t need to be forceful. You love him; he didn’t need to try so hard. 

“I love you too.”

You cringe when he answers what you didn’t say aloud, and hopefully it’s enough to let him know not to do it anymore. He trails his fingers around the hem of your shirt, placing a passionate kiss on your collarbone, sinking his teeth in and leaving a small mark. It hurt, but it made you feel like he really needed you. 

Your breathing gets heavier as his touches become more intimate, and he pulls you to the cold roof ground. He laughs lightly, moving to be on top of you. You can’t help but smile at his laugh, enjoying the sound of him at ease because of you. He was so perfect, it made you want to sink into him and stay there. 

He pulls up your shirt, trailing kisses down your abdomen and you pant slightly, trying not to get worked up too quickly. Well, if you were going to go, might as well go out after being close to him. He rubs your inner thighs, and you moan softly, letting him know that it was alright. 

“I can make you happy, Dave. Just stay with me a little longer, and we can be happy together for a very long time.” 

 

You smile at the thought, arching into all of his touches. He runs his hands up and down your thighs, then begins to press gently between your legs. You love being underneath him, safe and content. He moves back up, kissing your jaw line and whispering how much he wanted to keep you. You smile slightly at his words, burying your face into his neck. He smelled like everything you loved; apples and morning dew and something really strong. A long time didn’t seem so bad. 

“Give me control?”

He grinds down against you and you gasp, saying his name quietly. You agree, whatever he wants, as long as he doesn’t stop. As long as he keeps making you feel so good. Not only like this either; he made you feel things you didn’t know you were capable of, and there was no way you wanted it to end. You didn’t want the feeling of being loved to disappear, or the stars that were always out when you were here. You wanted to stay close to him, hear the things he told you over and over and feel the truths in his adoration. You wanted to take in every little detail of his voice, and hold ever compliment he had ever given you close to heart because they meant the world to you. To think that someone thought you were beautiful and worth something? It was amazing. To him, you’re not ungrateful brat or smart mouthed whore; you’re Dave. You’re something precious. 

You moan shamelessly as he grinds into you, but then go back over his statement. A long time? You smile at the thought, then click onto what he meant. No. Oh God no. You didn’t want to die with the way you left; you wanted to at least say something to your friends, something to let them know how much they meant to you. You didn’t want your brother to have to be the last one to look at you; you were in his arms! Your heart thumps out of your chest, and you release your hold of him to pinch at your own wrists, before scratching at your arms. 

“Stop that. You gave me your control, remember?” He grinned at you, kissing the small scratches on your arms. “A long time, forever, even.” He seems over excited about the idea, and you feel chills come over you. You push at him, trying to get him off of you, and it only earns you a harsh bite to the neck. Not here too. You writhe and squirm, trying to get him off of you, before attempting to hit him in the nose, as you did when you were awake. 

“That trick won’t work twice.”

Confusion washes over you in waves, and you remember his words from before; he had said before you woke up that he hadn’t wanted to wake up either. Bro? You try to wrap your head around the possibility before giving up. He must have been fucking with you is all, that couldn’t be right. Was it possible that…? You panic, moving more frantically underneath him before you finally slap him, his shades falling off of his face. 

You stare up at his eyes, and your body becomes still as horror sinks in. 

His eyes are completely empty. Just a dull gray. 

You cover your mouth with your hands, before kneeing him in the stomach and moving out from his grasp. You move as quickly as possible, but between fear and the height of where you are, it’s not very fast. It was ironic, the way you always moved slower when bad things were happening in your dreams. 

“I can be real for you, please.” 

You were an idiot, and you hated yourself for nodding at him so quickly when he had asked for control. What was wrong with you? Why would you even think that was a good idea? He moves towards you and you continue to move on your knees, before reaching the end of the building. You stand up and turn around to run, but he’s right in front of you. 

“Let me be your reality.”

You glance behind yourself at the long drop, and it looks like it goes even farther down than it normally does. You face forward once again and see his leering down at you, eyes pale, and demeanor overall terrifying. Fuck. You run out of options, and go with your gut because it’s the only thing you can do. You hate being afraid, and try thinking to yourself wake up repeatedly. Please wake up. Wake up wake up wake up. It fails, and he reaches out to grab you. 

You force yourself off the edge, your eyes shutting by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's coming. 
> 
> (( On a side note, um, Len? I hope I hear from you soon! ))


End file.
